How it Started
by SwanDestiny
Summary: How did Jason and Piper find true love? We weren't exactly told... Jasper/Jiper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series, nor the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**It's always been a mystery to me about how Piper and Jason got together... Rick Riordan never included it anyways.**

**Either that, or I'm stupid (haha).**

**I'm sorry if this is going to be a terrible fanfiction to any of you, but if you are going to flame just tell me what to edit.**

**Either that, or you're going to be a total jerk and say, "No offense, but your story is terrible!"**

**And if you actually like this, you know what to do!**

**And if you don't, I'll lecture you about it at the end anyways.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

The vast skies were blue and it was nearly cloudless, the golden sun peaked out in it's usual morning glow.

At the very moment, Camp Half-Blood seemed so carefree... except for Piper and her worries.

Piper sighed as she watched Jason competed against Leo with climbing up to the top of the lava rock wall first... and of course, Jason wins.

_How could he just do this without knowing how I feel for him?_

_What does he think about me?_

_Probably just another random girl in his life._

Piper ran down the fields towards the Aphrodite cabin before Jason could catch up to find her and say hi, she couldn't face him, not right now.

_I need a break from all this..._

Back at the wilderness school, Piper THOUGHT she had a crush on Jason, Piper THOUGHT Jason kissed her, Piper THOUGHT Jason too had a crush on her, Piper THOUGHT Jason was actually her boyfriend, Piper THOUGHT Jason was actually there.

But he wasn't.

And scratch the part where she thought she had a crush on Jason. She did.

_Wait, actually scratch that part too._

Piper started to love Jason, she loved everything about him.

His blue eyes, just like the sky.

_Every time I look at the sky, I think of him.  
_

His blond hair, all his features were so handsome...

_And now I'm turning into a real Aphrodite girl. Great._

The way he smiled at her... only at her...

_No words could describe._

The way he was so heroic...

_Yes..._

The little flutter of butterflies in her stomach when Jason caught her in midair and saving her life...

_If only if I knew if he felt the same way._

_I miss the illusion at the wilderness camp. _

_Even if it wasn't real._

Piper eventually got to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered.

Piper eyed the door and caught a little note attatched to it.

_The Aphrodite Cabin is currently hosting a party._

_Please come back another time._

Piper sighed, now where to go?

Just as she set her mind on finding Leo to go talk to him, a voice called out to her.

"Piper!" A voice too familiar called, disturbing Piper from her thoughts.

_Jason?_

_Oh no, I couldn't see him right now!_

_Not with all those thoughts... He would hate me if he found out!_

Piper slowly turned around, pretending not to recognize the voice.

"Jason?"

* * *

Piper spun around, her braid twirling around.

_Gods... she's so beautiful._

_If Piper found out I was thinking this, she would probably hate me._

_I should just be glad she's willing to be my friend._

"Jason?" Piper said, as if she was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Um..."

Truth was, Jason was looking for Piper, he really hadn't got to hang out with her for days.

"I just happened to... bump into you!" Jason said, completing his lie and hoping it was enough to convince Piper.

_Yeah, if she found out the real reason she would probably freak out and tell me she didn't want to take a walk with me or something like that..._

Piper nodded, "Okay..."

_Her eyes are so nice..._

_And so is her voice..._

_Stop thinking like that! Piper probably doesn't like you that way anyways!_

"Do you want to take a walk?" Jason suggested, hoping to break the awkward silence.

So yes, Jason had a crush on Piper. He really really really liked her.

Did he like her? Actually no, he started loving every bit of her.

The way her hair was always in a messy cute braid.

Her kaleidoscope eyes that always changed color and shining.

The smile that Graced her lips that made her features become even more beautiful than before.

The way she always remained loyal to her dad, and himself and Leo.

Her voice was... there was no words to describe it. No wonder she was granted the ability to charmspeak.

What did Jason ever do to deserve Piper, even as a friend?

"C'mon Jason." Piper said, awaking Jason from his thoughts, "Let's go."

* * *

Piper and Jason walked alongside the lake, every so often their hands would brush each other's and Piper would blush.

_Don't blush Piper! Focus!_

But the person she had a crush on was barely inches apart.

_But still, Piper, look, left foot forward, right foot forward._

_Good, now I could walk again._

The sun was high in the sky, and the silence wafting in the air was only broken by the washing of the tides and the chirping of the birds, Piper looked out to the sea.

_Say something._

_Just think of something to say._

"So..." Piper started, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_This is going to get awkward fast._

_Gods..._

Jason raised his eyebrows.

_I wish that cute boy next to me was mine._

_Jason would never be willing to be my boyfriend anyways._

"What?" Jason asked, looking at her curiously.

Piper started fidgiting, she ruined the silence and now she had to say something or the silence would turn awkward.

And nobody likes an awkward silence.

Especially when it includes the boy you love and you in it.

_Think, what's a reasonable topic to talk about?_

_Aha!_

"How are your memories coming along?" Piper asked smoothly, managing to not stutter.

Jason looked slightly shocked at the question she asked.

_Oh no, now I messed up things now didn't I?_

Piper turned away, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

_He probably just doesn't want to hurt my feelings with the fact he had a hot girlfriend back at the roman camp, and a bunch of other girls if he and his girlfriend don't work out._

_He never liked you anyways._

Jason tapped on Piper's arm, blushing at his touch, Piper turned back, only to gaze at his sky-blue eyes.

"It's alright, Piper," Jason said, now staring back to the ocean. "I was just surprised you would ask that?"

_Why would you think that?_

"And why is that?" Piper asked, voicing her thoughts.

Jason shook his head as a tiny smile played on his lips.

_He looks so cute when he smiles..._

Looking down, Jason said, "I never really expected you to care that much. About me." Jason stopped for a moment, hesitating whether or not if he should add on or not. "You're beautiful Piper, inside and out. I would've expected you to have a boyfriend by now."

Jason was now blushing as well at his choice of words, Piper stopped, feeling her heart flutter as her cheeks heated up even more.

Jason looked down, and Piper could only stare at the opposite direction.

_He really thought that?_

_Really?_

_This is a dream right?_

_He really does think I'm beautiful?_

"Sorry..." Jason started, Piper cut him off.

"No... It's alright." Piper paused, wondering if she should admit her feelings.

_Better now than never, right?_

_And he already said I'm beautiful so that must mean something!_

_And then if he kills me I'll just wake up and have this all be nightmare._

_Okay, you could do it Piper._

Piper forced herself to look him in the eye, "And... I really really like you."

_I hope I didn't really mess up this time._

_Please..._

_Gods, please let him like me back!_

Jason halted to a stop.

_Oh no..._

_He probably never liked me!_

_He only called me beautiful to make me feel better, right?_

Jason slowly turned to her and opened his mouth as if to speak.

_He's now going to say I'm a creep, right?_

"Really?"

Piper stopped to, what did this mean?

Unable to do anything else, Piper slowly nodded.

_What's going to happen now?_

_Does he like me back?_

_Possibly love me back?_

"Because Piper..." Jason started, looking her in the eye.

"I don't like you."

_I knew it!_

_I saw this coming!_

_It's the end!_

_My stupid mistake!_

_I ruined this friendship!_

Piper stared at her shoes, she couldn't possibly look at Jason when he declares his hate for her.

"I love you."

And before Piper could even look at him for confirmation, Jason took her hand and pulled her in by her waist.

_Is this real?_

_This is happening... it is real!_

Piper was unable to think, Jason's lips came down upon her's.

_Is he... actually kissing me?_

After a few moments of being dazed, Piper started to kiss him back.

_This is the best day of my life._

Slowly, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"You know Jason..." Piper started, panting for breath.

"Yeah?" Jason asked, breathless.

Piper gave him a smile, "I lied. I didn't like you."

"I love you too, Jason."

* * *

"You know Jason..." Piper said, her melodic voice ringing in his ears.

_Did I just kiss her?_

_Yes, I did._

_And the fact she actually likes me?_

_She does._

_This is real... it is, right?_

"I lied."

_What?_

_Is this some trick?_

"I didn't like you."

_It was one!_

_I should've known I would've never got Piper, the best girl out there._

_I should have saw this coming.  
_

_I admited that I loved her..._

As if reading his thoughts, Piper smiled and said, "I love you too, Jason."

_She does?_

_My crush actually likes me back!_

_Gods, this has got to be real!_

Jason pulled Piper closer, wanting to feel her, wanting to make sure this wasn't a fantasy.

It felt so good to have Piper in his arms...

"Well in that case." Jason said, feeling a little smile tug at his lips.

"You'll be my girlfriend right?"

Piper leaned forward and kissed him.

_I'm guessing that's a yes._

_It feels so good to kiss her..._

"Yes," Piper whispered in his ear.

The word was only three letters, but right now, it meant so much to Jason.

"But..." Piper pulled back, suddenly looking ashamed of herself.

_What is it now?_

"Don't you have some kind of girlfriend back at your roman camp? That's the main reason I asked you about your memories."

Jason smiled, she was worried about that.

"In fact, I don't got a girlfriend back at home."

He pulled Piper into a hug.

"My heart only wants you."

* * *

**Cheesy ending?**

**I don't know.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Just kidding, this is a one-shot.**

**Maybe if I do get enough follows, favorites, or reviews...**

**Then I could possibly write another chapter for you readers out there.**

**I originally had another ending to this, like a whole different way of how they got together and all that.**

**The beginning was the same, ending they still ended up together, but then I decided... it was an overload. Too weird. Too much. You know what I mean?**

**Whatever.**

**Alright, please review and review!**

**If you have constructive critisim, it's alright to leave a review down below!**

**Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series/Heroes of Olympus series.**

**I decided to turn this into another bunch of random one-shot stories... I don't know if it'll ever end, but I'll work on this when I'm bored.**

**Well, maybe it'll end with a marriage propasal. Nah, I don't exactly like those... Maybe a declaration of love. Yeah, probably that.**

**Now I'm silently hoping that this new chapter will earn more stats... Now I'm just being greedy, I guess I just need them for encouragement of continuing a story.**

**Anyways, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

Piper couldn't help but smile as she made way to her cabin.

Jason loved her! He actually did love her!

_I'm Jason's girlfriend! The son of Zeus's girlfriend!_

Piper giggled, flouncing to her cabin.

_What's gotten into me? Giggling? FLOUNCING?_

_Of course, it's Jason. It's always him._

Piper could only smile even wider as she pushed open the door, pratically bouncing into the room.

"So?" Lacy was sitting on the other side of the room, twirling her hair as she intently stared at Piper.

_Wait what? What does Lacy know?  
_

_Oh well, it's probably nothing._

_Everyone would be questionable if someone is smiling so widely that it hurts._

_But could she know something?_

Piper's smile wavered as she turned her back on Lacy, facing the door.

"C'mon! We all know you like Jason!"

_WHAT? What in Hades did she just say?"_

"Huh?" Piper only managed the one syllable word, looking over her shoulder and back at Lacy.

And then it hit her. Where were all the others? Why was Lacy the only one in this room?

"What's going on?"

Lacy only rolled her eyes, flicking her smooth brown hair over her shoulder.

"Don't act like we would NEVER spy on how the most perfect couples admit their feelings to each other. Even I do! And I'm not like Drew and her nasty crew of minions!"

"WHAT?!"

_We weren't_ actually_ alone? The Aphrodite girls were spying on us?_

"Where is everyone then?"

_This world is only full of questions..._

Lacy slightly turned her head to face the window.

"Probably under the bushes near the lake, gossiping about how cute you guys are together."

Piper felt like she was going to get sick.

_That still doesn't determine why Lacy is here, and not with everyone else._

"Why are you here then?"

_Still a world with only questions..._

Piper was getting tired of asking questions, the fact that they were spying on her and Jason was still sinking in.

"I don't like spying on people. I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, and like I said, I'm not like Drew and her nasty crew of minions."

Piper felt dizzy, gripping the door knob she turned it and said:

"I think I need some fresh air."

* * *

Jason whistled as he walked down the grassy fields of Camp Half-Blood, thinking about Piper.

Well, not that he could think of anything besides Piper.

He still remembered the scent of mint lingering on Piper's lips as he kissed her.

_Gods, did kissing her feel so good._

_And the fact that this is real. It's real!_

_Piper loves me!_

Jason swung open the door to the Zeus cabin, which was empty (duh).

Just as Jason was about to gently close the door shut, Piper rushed into the cabin, panting.

Jason couldn't even think before she blurted something out.

"They were spying on us!"

As much as Jason loved seeing Piper, right now he didn't get her meaning.

_Who were spying on us? When? How? Why?_

Once Piper caught her breath, she slammed the door shut and then said, "The Aphrodite campers were-"

"Piper..." Jason started, his eyebrows raising in a quizzically, "You're saying that your sisters and brothers were there the whole time?"

Piper nodded, looking sad, angry, and tired at the same time.

_Yet, Piper still looks beautiful._

Then, something brilliant found it's way to Jason's brain.

A smirk started spreading across his lips as he suddenly pulled a shocked Piper into an embrace.

Soon enough, Piper settled in a comfortable position and buried her head into Jason's shoulder.

_It is good to have Piper like this._

_And sure enough, we'll get our payback._

"We'll just have to get our revenge."

* * *

Piper fled back to her cabin, running as fast as she could.

Excitement was bubbling up in herself as she grinned, reaching her destination.

_ This is going to be great._

She quietly snuck inside her cabin, the moon glinting mischieviously in the distant as the Aphrodite girls had their "beauty sleep".

Piper smirked.

_Oh, this'll be fun._

Piper gingerly snatched every single makeup item in the cabin, placing it in her bag with a soft _thud_.

_And here comes the best part!_

_Revenge is sweet._

_And Jason is so smart. And hot._

Piper sighed with satisfaction thinking about Jason, almost dropping her huge bag.

The night was peaceful, and the stars shone bright with a cloudless night.

Like always.

_Except the Aphrodite girls won't be so "peaceful" after this. They probably will be screaming their heads off._

Jason took the bag and grabbed Piper's waist, pulling her closer.

_I love Jason so much..._

_For this, and everything else._

They flew as high as the trees, looking at the little spot on the ground they were just standing on.

_The girls are going to yell at that spot. They'll beg for mercy there._

Jason grinned at Piper, making her heart flutter a bit.

Then he dumped all the contents of the bag below them.

* * *

The next day, Drew woke up, ready to start her morning routine of looking fabulous.

Her gaze landed on what should've been where all her make-up was.

Drew's eyes widened as big as marbles.

Then she screamed.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: That chapter wasn't the best, and then there'll be some time-skips. It won't be like a whole story. More like random one-shots. Just like I said.**

**I just felt like doing the aftermath of the kiss and getting together because everyone wants to know what happened, right?**

**Anyways, review, follow, and favorite!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.

SwanDestiny: Before you start wondering, my italic and bold things aren't working right now. So that's why this isn't bolded. I don't know how the underline is working... So italics aren't thoughts anymore. They're just normal thoughts.

SwanDestiny: Well, onto the next chapter!

* * *

It's been a week since Piper and Jason first started dating, and that week was the best one of Jason's life.

Today was a moonlit night as all the stars shined from the heavens, and a bright spark roared into the dark as a fire stood in the middle of the center of ring of campers, all together.

As all the demigods sang the Camp Half-Blood camp songs, Piper and Jason's hands found each other's and their fingers intertwined.

Jason smiled at Piper before they started to cheerily sing along.

"The songs aren't so good, but at least Piper is awesome," Jason thought, looking to Piper.

"This is amazing", Jason thought once more as Piper rested her head on his shoulder, "I love Piper so much..."

Will Solace stood up, walking to the middle of the flaming campfire.

"Capture the flag is now in session!" Will shouted to all the demigods who shouted and cheered.

"Today the teams are Zeus cabin, Demeter cabin, Athena cabin, Pose-" Will paused, as if just remembering Percy Jackson wasn't here. On the other side of the fire Jason saw something flicker on Annabeth's face.

Misery.

Annabeth lost Percy, and the possibility of Percy being gone forever must loom over her like a shadow. Jason squeezed Piper's hand, glad he didn't lose her.

Will shook his head, recovering from his mistake, continuing on about the teams.

"And the next teams are-"

Jason jerked upwards, never hearing the Aphrodite cabin in his haze.

"Aphrodite cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Apollo cabin-"

The list went on and on as Piper smirked at Jason, her expression reading, "It's on!"

Jason smirked back, preparing for competition.

* * *

Piper was a one-person team sneaking off to the other team -Jason's- field, silently creeping towards the flag.

She needed to beat Jason. Well, at least she wanted to.

Piper could almost feel the victory as she would tell Jason, "You owe me 10 kisses."

The moon mischieviously glinted in the distance, radiating it's light down on the flag.

Piper grinned from ear to ear, the distraction groups will take care of the guarders, and she can get in and take the flag back to their team!

It was Annabeth's brilliant plan, after all, nobody would possibly think there was EVEN more after two teams already there to take the blue team's flag.

In the distance she heard the sound of Will and the other guards talking to Katie and Travis, taking them prisoner.

Perfect.

Piper stealthily moved to the back-side of the flag, giving it a slight tug.

The blue flag hung on a pole, nearly off it for Piper to claim it.

Piper gritted her teeth, ready to give it one more tug when-

"Really Piper, you think it's that easy?"

Piper sighed as Jason snapped his hands, the blue flag disappearing into mist.

That was confusing. Piper had no idea what was going on.

"Wha-?" Was all Piper managed to get out as Jason shackled her wrists together, pulling her to the jail.

It was an illusion, a trick.

No more victory.

Piper felt disappointment wash over her as Jason scanned the jail.

Seeing her expression, Jason raised an eyebrow, causing her to squirm under his blue gaze.

"Sad?" Jason laughed, giving her a warm smile despite them being on different teams.

"This is one thing I could beat you at."

Piper tilted her head, a smile fluttering onto her lips.

"You owe me a kiss."

Jason grinned as his lips crashed down on hers to give her a kiss, leaving it there for 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Well, that was enjoyable, but now you have to go to jail." Jason said, dragging her behind the tiny box, heavy bars blocking her way outside.

Outside of the cell, Jason winked before running back to the flag.

Even though Piper didn't retrieve the blue team's flag, she still felt satisfied.

* * *

SwanDestiny: Well that's that. Remember that reviews, follows, and favorites are the source of life!

SwanDestiny: Until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**SwanDestiny: Where I am readers, it's getting warm.**

**Presenting... SUMMER!**

**To all the people out there: I will likely be doing a chapter on Piper and Jason during Mark of Athena... You know, the part where Jason and Piper tour New Rome? Rick Riordan never included that part...**

**Yep, so I'll have to get a copy of Mark Of Athena from the library. Joy.**

**I have all the Harry Potter books. Even got a newer version of book 6 to replace the old one that fell apart. Why couldn't I own the whole series of Percy Jackson.**

**I know, I know. I can't buy every single book in the world.**

**Anyways, presenting... Summer!**

**Actually, is it summer in between The Lost Hero and Mark of Athena?**

**Wait... it is!**

**It took Leo A LOT OF TIME to build the Argo ll... yeah!**

**Summer scene with Jasper (or Jiper) coming right at you!**

* * *

It. Was. HOT.

Maybe it was the heat of the hot baking sun, the lack of air conditoning (demigods tend to stay away from technology), or the cold (or hot), hard fact that it was summer.

And of course, there were no days off of training at Camp Half-Blood.

At least strategy of war was coming up next. With Jason.

Piper was in the arena, using her dagger to swipe and defeat her opponet. Drew.

Of course, that was no hard task.

Drew yelped as Piper let out a cry and clashed her dagger against Drew's wobbly sword.

Then, Piper could've got Drew, but she didn't move. She could've posed her dagger right at Drew, where she would claim victory.

Stupid bad reflexes and weak strength.

Drew leaped back, her grip on her sword becoming more stable rather than her hand shaking.

Why couldn't she be like Jason? He could probably defeat Drew in 10 seconds.

How could he, a son of Zeus, choose a flimsy daughter of Aphrodite like her?

With this kind of fighting, she would always have to be at the back of the battle, where she would be no help to her friends.

Thinking of that thought, Piper gained the power to lunge at Drew, her dagger poised below Drew's chin.

Drew shrieked.

"I give up! I never liked this anyways..." Drew muttered, sulking over to her next lesson.

Piper looked over to her retreating figure. Was sword fighting already done? ...

It was, apparently.

She still could've taken the chance. If only she was quick enough.

With one swipe of a claw, if Piper didn't kill a monster when she could've, she could die.

She wouldn't be able to help Jason.

Piper gritted her teeth, walking over to a straw dummy and slashing at it with all her might.

"Argh!"

Piper split open the dummy from it's "head" to it's "toe".

Piper shook her head. Still not good enough.

With that, Piper headed over to the Aphrodite cabin to take a shower.

* * *

Jason was already at the strategy of war class, a new lesson taking place to help demigods survive wars.

Piper was still not there. That slightly worried him.

"You're surrounded by a group of hydras. What do you do?"

Chiron and the rest of the group were sitting in the middle of the grassy field between cabins, improving their battle strategies.

Jason raised his eyebrow. Did flying away to safety and calling for a strike of lighting to kill the hydras count?

Well... probably not.

A smile slipped onto Jason's face as he thought what Piper would do.

"I'd charmspeak the hydras to drown themselves in a river."

Jason turned to see Piper, her dark brown hair wet from a shower and her kaleidscope eyes changing to various colors.

"Hey."

Piper sat next to Jason, her hand reaching out for his.

Her warm fingers met his, and Jason felt a tingling sensation enter his body.

Once again, he thought about how much he didn't deserve her.

Piper was beautiful, smart, able to deal with emotions.

He? He was Jason. The boy who could fly.

Piper leaned towards Jason and he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. Not his powers.

Jason's arms wrapped around Piper as if they were always meant to be there.

Piper sighed, "It's hot."

Jason smiled with mock sweetness. "Sorry, but I couldn't help you there."

"Unless if you want to be flown to Mount Everest."

Piper quietlly giggled as Chiron carried on about battle strategy.

"Okay, fun question."

Chiron smiled.

"What would you do once a war was won?"

"We WILL defeat the giants!" A voice echoed through the class.

"I would make sure that our borders are safe, and I'll find a way to defeat the monsters forever!" Someone from the Athena cabin called.

"Ha. Jason and Piper would probably just make out with each other."

Jason felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Did someone just say that?

Both Jason and Piper's heads snapped over to someone. Someone also known as Connor Stoll.

Jason growled, as a glint of rage entered Piper's eyes.

"Did you-?" Piper started.

Then Jason thought of something.

"Of course we're going to make out. Not like you're going to steal Piper anyways." Jason shot back at Connor.

Connor laughed. "Well? Prove it."

Jason grabbed Piper's face and smashed his lips onto hers.

Who cares about battle strategy? The only light Jason needed was Piper.

* * *

**That was sorta messed up, but I just did what I did. I went onto a document and wrote this.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Next chapter coming up next week! Something from the Mark Of Athena!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues... Fine. She also doesn't own the Heroes of Olympus series (and the Percy Jackson series!). Plus, half of you probably don't know what the 39 clues even are...**

**SwanDestiny: I'm afraid this isn't working. I have a strong belief that this was only meant to be a one-shot, nothing more. So I'm sorry, but it's come to this. The last chapter of this story.**

**SwanDestiny: There are many reasons that I will have to end this story, but I shall not go into detail. I hope you enjoyed this story while you did...**

_Show some enthusiasm!_

**SwanDestiny: Okay, okay. Like I promised, I've got the Mark of Athena, and something from it! What part is it? Read to find out! Enjoy this chapters, readers!**

* * *

Leo had spent a long time building the Argo 2, and now they were finally at the Roman camp. Home.

Jason remembered everything... One of the things was New Rome. He had to show it to Piper.

The wind spirits began clearing the plates. The feat was about over.

It was the perfect oppurtunity to ask Reyna.

"Uh, Reyna," Jason said, "if you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome."

_And she'll love it._

_It's what I have to offer Piper._

Reyna seemed to pause for a moment as there was a cold silence around the room.

_So no? ..._

"Of course," Reyna answered.

_Awesome._

Piper bit her lip before taking Jason's hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jason and Piper walked into New Rome as a flourish of beautiful architecture appeared before them, pillars leading them to a whole different world. The world of New Rome.

Jason could tell Piper looked reluctant at going with him.

"It's just... Reyna really likes you Jason. You would be blind not to see."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I liked her for some time too. Just remember Piper, I'd never leave you."

Jason cupped Piper's cheeks in his hands as he leaned in to kiss Piper.

His lips met Piper's trembling ones as Jason felt a single tear on Piper's smooth face.

They broke apart.

"It's going to be alright Piper... Everything's going to be fine."

Piper gripped Jason's hand tighter.

"Don't leave me."

Jason laughed. "Never would dream of it."

Jason reached over and wiped away Piper's tear. He grinned at her.

"Now brighten up, Beauty Queen! Look at what's around us!"

Piper glared at the mention of "Beauty Queen", but soon was staring at awe in the buildings surrounding them.

"It's... beautiful." Piper said in a marveled voice.

"You're even more beautiful." Jason said, putting an arm on Piper's shoulders.

Piper leaned on him.

"Really?"

"100% sure, Piper. Even without Aphrodite's magic, I'd love you for who you are."

"That's cheesy..." Piper closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"I wish every moment was like this..."

Jason couldn't agree more.

"Just some peace and quiet... and us." Jason smiled at Piper.

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you Jason."

Jason looked to Piper. The breeze blown her braid to the side of her face and her kaleidscope eyes were constantly changing colors, as another tear fell from her currently sky blue eyes.

"I guess it can't always be like this." She said with a sniffle.

Jason hugged her even tighter, if that was possible.

What matters was that they were together, and he was going to make the best out of it.

"We're going to make it through this war."

Jason broke away from Piper and clasped her hands in his.

"We're going to make it through-"

"Together."

* * *

**That was short, but sweet.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Like I said, it might've been better as a one-shot because in the other chapters I think Jason and Piper are a little out of character...**

**Anyways, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting this story!**

**I really do wish you enjoyed this last chapter!**

**Bye!**

**~SwanDestiny**


End file.
